1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle having a fuel tank in which a fuel pump is housed and, in particular, relates to a discharge part of the fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional straddle-type vehicle, such as that described in JP-A-2004-182018, a discharge pipe of a fuel pump housed in a fuel tank arranged below a seat projects above the fuel tank, and the load of the seat is received only on a side closer than the fuel tank discharge pipe to the rear end of the vehicle.
In such a vehicle, since the part receiving the load applied to the seat is only on a side closer than the discharge pipe to the rear end of the vehicle, when the front side of the seat is deflected down by the load, the discharge pipe is likely to be insufficiently protected from the seat deflection.